The Unnamed Thief
by Unseen Dark Templar
Summary: This is a story on my D&D character hope you like it (my first fanfic plz R&R)


Disclaimer: I do not own D&D wish I did but I don't the character Zohak is my creation though.  
  
The Unnamed Thief  
  
Hidden in the shadows of a dark and gloomy mansion a dark figure sits quietly, waiting patiently. Hidden in the darkness near a large extravagant arm chair the figure begins to grow impatient. A clock, located somewhere in the large house, signals that it is midnight. The figure tilts its head and listens as the last servants retreat to their rooms, wanting rest after a long day of working for the master of the house. With a slight grin the figure opens its eyes and begins to look around the room, its eyes begin to glow a slight red. Blinking once the redness in his eyes disappears and reveals a set of piercing brown eyes filled with cunning and wit.  
  
Slowly the figure stands up and reaches behind the large arm chair producing a large sack. Then humming to himself he begins to wander about the room admiring as well as appraising the paintings, the tapestries upon the walls, the ornaments on the many shelves and in the large ornate glass cabinet that was against the far wall, from were he sat originally. The full moon is slowly unveiled from the large wispy clouds and illuminates the figure, stopping its slow casual walk it looks up to admire the moon. Then it notices that there is a mirror opposite the window reflecting the light, from the moon, to the floor, turning he sees himself in the mirror. He is a small being about 20 years old, but standing at two and a half feet tall he is often mistaken for a young child but he is really a Halfling, a race of people that make their living as adventurers, traders, rouges, and servants. This particular Halfling has chosen the life of a rouge and for that very reason he is wearing black pants, a black tunic with a black bandana over his forehead to keep his jet black hair in place and out of his eyes. The sack he caries is magical able to hold much more than what it appears to be able to hold and the weight of any thing placed in it is reduced by ¾ that of the original weight. He was a slave for 15 years and cannot remember his true name. Because of this, he goes by any name he chooses and never uses the same one twice.  
  
Again he continues his walk but now has opened his sack and begins to take things from the shelves; gold candle holders, silver plates, tapestries, the helmet off an amour statue, even gold a necklace off the master's neck all placed carefully, neatly, and silently in the sack. Then walking into the hallway he looks up on the walls and sees a sword of old design hanging in its scabbard. A sign under it says: Short Sword of Eternal Flame. Using a small stool he climbs up and takes down the sword and begins to unsheathe it, once the sword is free the blade begins glowing red and then bursts in to flames illuminating the hallway. Growing worried by the light being cast out he begins to sheathe it and to his fascination the flame goes out and becomes cool immediately, using some rope he ties the sword's scabbard to his back. Continuing though the house taking a few things from every room, even the master's bedroom, he decides to have some fun he begins by going into the kitchen and takes a large steak knife from one of the drawers and goes to the master's desk and writes a letter:  
  
Dear Sir, I have 'borrowed' quite a few things from you this night I hope you will not mind me borrowing these items very much. I must tell you that you should rethink your security around your house. I found it quite a good laugh that I came in at dawn and avoided all detection until midnight when I decided to take my leave, with some of your things of course. Well, I believe that you may like me to waken you now so you may give me a good hearty chase so that you may have the chance of seeing my face. Well, good bye and hope you have your house better prepared the next time that I come to town.  
  
Yours in 'Borrowing',  
  
The Unnamed Thief (Currently Zohak)  
  
He then took the letter, placed it on one of the master's canopied bed posts, and jammed the knife into the bed post, affixing it there until the master would wake. He then hopped up onto the edge of the king sized bed walked up next to the master of the house and slapped the master hard across the face and yelled, "GET OUT OF YOUR BED AND COME AND GET ME YOU FAT, RICH SLOB!!!!" and then he jumps to the window sill, that is next to the master's bed, throws the window open with a loud crash, and jumps out the 2nd story window with a great whoop of glee. 


End file.
